The sisters of Hogwarts
by Draco'sWifeey
Summary: Two witches find that there lives they lived weren't exactly true. Finding the truth out at Hogwarts with the help of friends and the Room of Requirement. Can they stop what the prophecy held in store for them, or will everything be ruined?
1. The Acceptance Letter

**Acceptance Letter**

**(Hermione's P.O.V**)

I heard the front door shut as my mother came home from work.

"Hermione?" she called.

"In my room Mum," I said. flipping the page of the book "Where the Red Fern Grows".

I placed my bookmark on the page and closed the book. I gently pushed my self off my bed and fixed my twisted shirt and jeans. I softly padded down the hallway and down the stairs to talk to my mum properly.

I found her in the kitchen making some tea. My mom , Jenna Granger, looked nothing like me besides the curly brown hair. Which she had tamed over the years and is less unruly and more wavy than anything. She had green eyes that seemed to glow, and had a bigger build than me, even when she was my age. She looked more like my sister than my mum.

"Something came in the mail for you hunny," she said, taking the kettle off the stove.

I sifted through the envelopes until my name appeared. I looked at the envelope, because it, itself was written odd.

_" Dear Miss. H. Granger_

_The bedroom ontop of the stairs_

_607 Pendywine st_

_S. Wales "_

I frowned at it, and questioned on who would write an address like that and placed so many stamps on one envelope. I flipped it around and opened it carefully. I unfolded the parchment and read to myself .

_"Dear Miss. Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the required books and equipment. Term begins September 1, we will expect your owl no latter than July 31. _

_Sincerly,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress"_

I raised my eyebrow. Hogwarts? School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? I looked over at the window to see an owl sitting there.

"Hey Mum, read this letter," I said, handing her the letter then going over to the window and opening it.

The owl flew in and deposited another two letters. It cooed and flew back onto the window sill. I picked up the two letters. One was addressed to me and the other to my parents.

I handed my mum theirs and opened mine.

**_"Dear Miss. Granger,_**

**_You will recive this letter right after you have opened your Hogwarts Acceptance Letter. I feel some explanation is in order since you are in fact in our terms a muggle-born witch. Meaning you were born into a family without any magic ( muggles) but you yourself have these special gifts. Have you ever done something and couldn't explain it because it wasn't normal? Those are the gifts I am talking about. I sent your parents, Jenna and Alec Granger a letter explaining what Hogwarts is and how you got excepted as well. You see the Wizarding world is hidden all over London, actually all over the world. If we recieve your owl, there is this small Pub in London called the Leakey Cauldron. Enter it and ask for Tom and explain that your a muggleborn witch and would like to get into Diagon Alley. He will direct you on how to get there. Diagon Alley is a small wizarding town where you can buy all your things for school from the list that came with you letter. From there on out you can go to Gringotts bank and transfer your muggle money into our wizarding money. Hope that explains things for now. You will get another letter if you accept saying on where to go to catch your train. _**

**_Peace and Prosperity ,_**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

**_Headmaster " _**

I looked at my mother and she smiled, nodding her head once to go ahead and accept the offer. I ran upstairs and grabbed a piece of paper, a pen, and scribbled my answer down. I ran back down stairs and put the paper in the envelope and tied it to the owl's leg. It cooed and took off.

I couldn't believe it, I was a witch and in less than a month I would be going to Hogwarts a school for witches and wizards. I squealed and ran back into my room.

* * *

**Terralyn's (P.O.V) **

I blared the Weird Sisters through my room, swinging my legs back and forth off of the couch ledge, singing along. I had less than a month till I started my first term at Hogwarts. My letter laid open on the bed with most of my school books already in my trunk. I stared up at my ceiling , wishing I had someone to hang out with. Being an only child could be such a bore sometimes.

"Miss," a soft voice called beside my head.

I jumped a foot in the air and sat up to see my house elf Pix just stare at me apologetically. I turned the music off.

"Pix is very sorry Miss. Graves, she only wished to tell her that lunch was ready and that Mrs. Graves is waiting for you," the small elf whispered.

I placed my hand on my heart to slow it down, but smiled at the elf.

"It's quite fine Pix, I shouldn't of had my music that loud. Please tell mother that I will be down shortly," I replied.

Pix nodded and disapparated from my room. I sighed and walked out my door. Graves Manor wasn't to far outside of London. I was surprised Mum was even home for lunch normally she and Father were both to busy with ministry business.

Another reason why I wished I had siblings, I was alone most of the time. I made my way into the kitchen and sat across from my mum, Rose Graves. You cold tell she was my mother, her curls a little lighter than mine but her soft green eyes matched mine perfectly. We our lips were shaped the same way and so was our nose.

"Good afternoon, Terra. How has your day been so far?" she asked, not even bothering to look at me.

"It was fine mother," I said, picking up my sandwich and taking a bite.

"Are you excited for school?" she asked, sipping her coffee."

"Yes! Actually I am," I said, glancing at her.

She caught my stare and grimaced.

"I'm sorry darling, I know your father and I have been busy with work and haven't been home much. What house are you hoping to get sorted to?" she asked.

"Well I know you were in Gryffindor and Father was in Slytherin which I don't really understand how you two got together with the house rivalry and all. I honestly don't care which house I get sorted in. Anything but Hufflepuff!"

She shook her head and laughed.

"You know not everybody hated each other between our houses. Plus your father and I were both Heads are seventh year that's how we got together we got to know each other. I just want you to know that we will both be proud of you no matter where you get sorted."

I nodded and finished my lunch. My mother stood.

"Well looks like I have to get back to work. Your father should be home for dinner but I'm working late. I promise you that we will have dinner as a family before you leave." she said, kissing the top of my head and walking through the fireplace.

I sighed again and counted down the days I would be on the train to Hogwarts.

* * *

**A.N : Everything you see belongs to the great J.K Rowling, everything else belongs to me. **


	2. The Dream (Hermione's POV)

**Author's Note : Sorry this chapter is short! I promise it's the shortest one I've written so far! ~Draco'sWifey **

* * *

I rubbed my eyes and stared up at the ceiling, smiling to my self today was the day. I was going to be at Hogwarts . I looked at my clock that read 6:00 a.m. I had 4 and 1/2 hours before I had to be at King's Cross platform 9 3/4.

I removed the quilt off of my body and sat up, placing my feet on the ground. I walked over to my trunk and grabbed the clothes off of it. Heading towards my personal bathroom. I looked in the mirror and sighed again.

My eleven year old self had a halo of brown bushy hair all the way down to my shoulders, large teeth and chocolate brown eyes. I shook my head and turned the shower on, stripping down and getting in. The water help erase all the nervousness and tension I had been feeling since I got the letter . We would arrive by train and then be sorted into one of the four houses , Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. That was the part that worried me the most, how were going to be sorted, clearly there wasn't enough time before the dinner we were suppose to be served once we got there.

I got out of the shower dried my self of and threw on my clothes. I brushed my hair and teeth then went back into my room. I opened my trunk and made sure that I had my things by scanning the room with my eyes. I nodded triumphantly and closed my trunk, locking it. I pulled it down stairs where my parents waited.

"Hermione, are you ready?" my mother asked, smiling.

"Yes Mum! When will we be leaving?" I asked, grabbing a muffin off the counter and taking a bite out of it.

"Well hun, we better leave now or you'll miss your train," said my father, scratching the back of his head.

I nodded grabbing a muffin and sticking it in my mouth, I grabbed another to take with me or I would be hungry on the train. My father heaved my trunk into the the back of the car. I slid into the back seat and shut the door.

The ride to King's Cross was silent except for the occasional question about the school from my dad and mum. My nerves were going hay wire as I stared out the window. By sometime I fell asleep.

**(Dream)**

_I looked up to see a unfamiliar face, I frowned and tried to speak to her only to realize that my lungs were already working ,screaming . _

_"Shhhh baby, it's going to be alright, I am so sorry my lovely. But I can not risk both my babies living the same life-style one day you will understand my love. " Tears fell down her face, her green eyes dark and sad. " We will meet again my Hermione, I know we will, for you will be one amazing girl with extraordinary gifts," she said, handing me over to someone in all white. _

_"Would you like to meet your other daughter sir?" the woman asked a man with dark hair. _

_"Yes," he murmured, as the woman handed me over._

_"Dearest Hermione," he sighed. "This is a sad day for our family, but eleven years from now we will be re-acquainted and we will be a family again in away. I hope these muggles raise you well and understand that you will be an amazing young lady! Until we meet again my 'Mione," he said, handing me back over to the nurse. _

_"Wait!" the woman cried, please but this around her neck she said handing a long chain necklace with a ruby colored stone that glimmered in the light. _

* * *

I sat straight up , breathing heavy. I grabbed the necklace around my neck and pulled the chain out from underneath my shirt exposing my Ruby colored stone. I frowned .

"Hermione is everything alright?" my father asked, looking through the rear-view mirror. While my mother turned around to look at me.

I nodded "Just a strange dream," I said looking at the pendant stone .

I glanced at my watch that said it 9:45 a.m we were an hour away from Kings Cross. I smiled , I knew what house I wanted to be in. Gryffindor!

* * *

**A.N : I know things are confusing so far! But as the story goes on you will see it does get a lot less complicated. Leave comments and reviews :) ~Draco'sWifey **


	3. The Dream (Terralyn's POV)

**A.N. This is Terralyn's P.O.V, hopefully after you read this chapter you'll understand where she comes into play :D **

* * *

**(Dream)**

_I looked around as I saw a lady that looked like my nurse but younger. _

_"Nurse Rivera?" I called, but no sound came out. _

_I touched my throat and followed the short blonde woman down St. Mungos corridor. As we passed a double Hall I saw one sign saying Labor Ward and the other saying Nursery. The woman turned down the hallway that said nursery, I picked up my pace to follow her. As she turned and walked through the door I saw we were in the Nursery. I stepped closer to Nurse Rivera. She was staring at a small bed holding two babies. One baby's hair was a dark rich brown almost black and the others was a light brown. _

_"It's said that this one has to be given up for adoption!" another nurse said. _

_"Indeed it is, but the Graves want it this way, and I understand that their worried about some prophecy," Rivera replied. _

_"Did you hear about the Potters?" the other lady asked._

_"Sadly yes, Rose is traumatized, that was her brother you-know-who killed. She says she knows it wasn't Black's fault and thinks it was another one of their friends. I heard that the baby went to a muggle family, some other relatives since James and Rose had a falling out to keep each other safe. " Rivera sighed looking down at the two babies. _

_" I didn't know she was related to James Potter!" she said._

_Nurse Rivera nodded and sighed. I looked closely at the two babies again they both seemed to have a small chain with stones on their necks one was emerald green and the other ruby red. I stepped back in shock as I realized that I was the one with the green stone._

* * *

I jumped up in shock and looked around my black and silver walls. I realized that was just a dream and subconsciously reached for my necklace that was on a longer chain. I looked at the alarm clock that said 9:45 a.m .

I sat up and pushed some of the black curls that had fallen in my face. Today was the day, the day I was so excited for, Hogwarts!. I jumped out of bed and squealed. I threw my dressing gown over my silky P.J shorts and black tank-top.

"Pix," I called.

A small pop was heard "Yes Miss?" she asked, bowing her head slightly.

"Is Mother and Father here?" I asked, pulling my hair up into a loose pony tail

"I is afraid not Miss, Mistress Graves left Pix a note to give you when you woke up, if you weren't up by 10 then she demanded that I have you up for school," she replied.

I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach. Pix handed me the letter and moved away.

**" My Dearest Terra,**

**I am so very sorry that I can't be there today, your father and I both have so much to do today, I promise you that when the day comes I will come see you. Which will be here soon because I have some very important news to tell you, I didn't want to ruin your big day. Please owl me before bed tonight letting my know what house you got sorted in . I am very sorry. Mister Malfoy will be there sometime today to pick you up to take you and young Draco to the train. I love you so much Terralyn, your going to do so well in whatever you do I hope you don't stay to mad at me. I left you a box on top of the kitchen table. Have the elves make you some breakfast. **

**Love ,**

**Mum. **

"ARE YOU FUC-" I was about to yell, but I lost my voice as I felt a hand grip my shoulder.

"Now, now that's not proper language from a young girl as your self Miss. Graves," a cool voice drawled.

I turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing there with a half smirk on his face seeing he had surprised me.

I lowered my hand to my chest.

"Mr. Malfoy it's nice to see you. So sorry for my outburst. I was counting on my Mother to be here," I said, wrapping the robe closer to my body.

"Your parents are both busy at work, so you will just have to get over it. Now, I summoned your elves to start some breakfast. Draco is down there eating now. So go get ready and we will have breakfast then make our way to the train station," he declared, giving me pointed eyes as I slowly turned my back from him.

He left my room with a soft click of the door. I sighed and went over to my closet. I grabbed a pair of light grey stretchy pants and long black soft tee that ended in on my mid thigh. I then grabbed my black velvet felt boots that came to my knees. I walked over to my mirror pulling out my pony tail.

I ran my fingers through the loose curls and deemed my self presentable. I never had the trouble my Mum had with her hair when she was my

age. It was thick and unruly. I bless my dad for his soft dark hair that felt silky to the touch for my hair was the same way. I made my way to the Graves kitchen.

As I stepped threw the kitchen doors I saw to pale blonde people. Lucius looked at my clothing choice and nodded, his son saw me and smirked.

"Long time no see Graves," he stated, as the egg and cheese croissant was laid in front of him .

I sat down next to him,as the house elf Gingeria placed mine in front of me.

"What would you like to drink Miss. Graves?" she asked.

"Pumpkin juice," I took a bite of my food " It has been a while how was Greece? " I asked Draco.

"It was nice actually, wish Blaise could of came a long," he said softly.

Draco, Blaise and I grew up together and were best friends. They both knew my secrets inside and out. The only one did Draco not know and Blaise did. was that I had a tiny crush on him.

"You two need to stop babbling and hurry up we need to leave in the next 20 minutes," Lucius sneered.

I saw Draco stiffen up and lower his head to his plate chewing his food slower. I did the same.

"Miss. Graves I do believe your mother left you a package on the table, I packed it in you trunk as it seems we don't have anytime for you to open it now. " Lucius said in a bored tone.

I nodded and stood up, Draco and Lucius following my lead. We walked into the parlor where Lucius had shrunk our luggage so he could carry it in his pocket. Draco handed me my traveling cloak.

"Thank you," I blushed, he smirked.

I looked back into the house as Lucius held the door open. Off to Hogwarts I go.

* * *

A.N : So, let me know what you guys think with the reviews and comments.


	4. The Hogwarts Express and the Sorting Hat

**A.N : Bare with me on this chapter, it's a long one and switches P.O.V's three times. This was one of my favorite chapters to write so enjoy. ~ Draco'sWifey **

* * *

**(Hermione's P.O.V) **

"Hermione dear before you go, we wanted to give you something," my father said, while handing me a red and gold wrapped box.

"You guy's didn't have to get me anything," I said, smiling at them.

"Just open it ," my Mum said.

I unwrapped the box and removed the lid, a new gold chain to replace the old one for my necklace. I felt the tears brim over my eyes.

"Thank you guys so much," I said, pulling the old chain over my head and unclasping it. I slid the beautiful stone off of the chain and onto the new one, and pulled it back over my head. slipping the stone back under my shirt.

"We should get you to the platform at least walk you to where we uh.. erm.. " my dad said thinking for the correct term.

"Muggles," I laughed

"Yes, where we muggles can take you," he stated.

I nodded, and stepped out of the car. My mum pulled me over to the other side of the car, while my father went and found us a trolly.

"Hermione, everything thing is about to change ! I want you to know that no matter what your father and I love you. No matter what your still our Hermione. You'll understand everything tonight after the sorting and the feast. Do not give me that look, I can not tell you what I mean here, it's to dangerous. I really hope you will forgive your father and me," she said, while hugging me.

I nodded and frowned at her, my father interrupted my questions before they began as he walked up to us with my things on the trolley. He had an understanding look on his face. We walked through the crowded train station in silence. Once we got to the area between platforms 9 and 10 I looked over at my mum and dad.

"This is where I go on, I'll write you when I get a chance to. I love you guys," I said wrapping my arms around both of them.

They hugged me back and when we pulled away I saw the tears that were threatening to fall over my mother's eyes. I sighed and held my head high and walked through the barrier leaving the muggle world and my parents behind.

I handed over my trolley to one of the train workers as they loaded the train up. I climbed aboard looking for a free compartment. I sat down and relaxed my self against the seat. I watched as the crowd of people make their way through the train. I looked out the window of the compartment as I saw families waving good-bye to their kids and I sadden, my parents couldn't cross the barrier.

"Erm.. excuse me do you mind if I sit here?' a plump boy asked.

"Go ahead, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger!" I said, holding out my hand.

He took it "Neville Longbottom."

I smiled and looked back out the window.

The train took off leaving platform 9 and 3/4 in the distance. I closed my eyes hoping to get some more rest in to make up for the fact that I had to get up early this morning.

**_*Three hours later*_**

"Why? Why is it always me?" I heard a voice whine.

I opened my eyes to see Neville searching all over for something. I cleared my voice.

" I'm sorry um..eh.." he frowned.

"Hermione," I said

"Yea, sorry Hermione , I have lost my toad, Trevor!" he sighed.

"How about I go search the next to compartments for him see if he's there I offered," I suggested.

He nodded thankfully. I got up and walked out of the compartment and down two. The first one was two guys and a girl. One blonde boy who sat next to a dark headed pale girl, who blushed at him and across from them sat a dark skinned boy with a goofy grin on his face.

"Erm.. excuse me, Have any of you seen a toad? A boy from my compartment lost it," I asked, slightly blushing as three pairs of eyes found mine.

The dark headed girl, smiled a little .

"Sorry but no, Try another compartment," she said.

I nodded and went down to the next compartment where there sat two boys a red head who had his wand pointed at a rat and a boy with raven hair and glasses. I spotted his scar from where I stood.

"Hi, sorry but have either of you two seen a toad? A boy from my compartment lost it," I asked.

They both shook their head no. I couldn't help my self

"Your Harry Potter, " I said, as I walked in and sat across from him.

He smiled and nodded.

"I'm Hermione Granger," I said, I saw that the ginger looked lost .

"And who might you be?" I asked.

"Ron Weasley," he stated.

I nodded

"Well I should be letting that boy, Neville know that I haven't found his toad, you guys should be changing soon." I said , looking at both the boys.

"Hmm, would you mind if I tried a spell to fix your glasses Harry?" I asked.

He slowly nodded his head.

"Oculus Reparo," I said, pointing my wand at his glasses, getting up and walking away.

I ran into Neville into the Hallway , holding his toad. I nodded my head and walked back to the compartment.

* * *

**Terralyns P.O.V **

After Draco's father helped us hand over our trolley's he left with a mere "Bye" exited the area. Draco and I found a compartment on the back of the train with Blaise Zabani already sitting there.

"Oi, I've been waiting for you two. " He claimed as we stood in the door way.

"Hello to you to Blaise," Draco said, as he sat down opposite him.

Blaise stood up and hugged me .

"How have you been Terra?" he asked, smiling.

"Just fine, quite bored actually. Mother and Father worked all summer and with you to off in Greece and Italy I was literally dying of boredom " I stated, sitting down next to Draco.

"How about next time I'll invite you" Draco offered, smirking at me.

I blushed and smiled at him.

"Erm.. excuse me, Have any of you seen a toad? A boy from my compartment lost it," a girl asked, slightly blushing we looked up at her.

I looked up to see a girl with bushy brown hair and her chin high. I frowned slightly she looked really familiar but I knew I hadn't met her a day in my life. I smiled up at her.

"Sorry but no, Try another compartment," I said, as she nodded and left.

"She kinda looked like you," Blaise stated.

I wrinkled my nose and shrugged.

"Don't be silly Blaise, that girl had bushy, frizzy hair,with big teeth . Our Terralyn, has a rich black soft wave to her hair and perfect teeth. Nothing a like," Draco said, winking at me.

I felt my face turn red, Blaise gave me a knowing look. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Why didn't you and Pansy hang out?" Draco asked.

I raised an eye brow at him.

"Pansy Parkinson and I do not get a long. You and Blaise practically threw us together, we have nothing in common except were from Pure-blood families and we're friends with the both of you," I sneered.

Draco and Blaise's head's dropped. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Terra, what house do you suppose you'll be put in? I mean Blaise and I, our parents were both in Slytherin. We.. well if your in another house how are we suppose to hang around each other. We're use to seeing each other all the time." Draco questioned.

I sighed, opened my eyes and looked at him.

" We'll still see each other a lot Draco, we'll have classes together, Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner at the same time! Plus Saturdays and Sundays are our free days. We can always hang then, " I stated.

"But what if your put in Gryffindor? Gryffindor's and Slytherin's hate each other it's a natural fact. " Blaise shared.

" So your saying if I'm put in Gryffindor then you guys will hate me? Just because the houses hate each other doesn't mean that all of the students in that house should hate one another. Take my parents for example they were in those houses and they got on more than fine. But, if you can't get past your differences then I guess we were never truly friends," I whispered that last part.

I got up and left the compartment , walking all the way to the back of the train and slid down behind the corner from the back exist.

I heard a light shuffling and someone sit down next to me.

I knew by the aroma that it was Draco.

"Blaise is a fool!" he stated.

" Don't kid your self Draco, you'd do the same. We'd loose all contact and it would be like our friendship never existed. It would be impersonal, we'd call each other Malfoy or Graves, never Terra, or Draco again," I said, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"Your wrong, Tare, " he said, wiping my cheek.

"You'd go against everything your father has taught you, just to stay friends with me? A girl whose got the brains but refuses to use them sometimes, a girl who fancies to play in the mud than play dress up with other girls. A girl who listens to muggle music because it's better than our worlds music. Simple me," I said, looking over at him.

"Your not simple, and yes I would, I like muggle music also, you got me addicted to it. You know I do not view my fathers ways as much as I pretend I do. Your different Tare, that makes you special and I value you over anyone else because your honest, truthful and caring. So what if you get put into Gryffindor, that's who you are and I would never judge you for you," he said, actually smiling.

I stared at him. Then I smiled a bit to

"There you two are, we're almost there, you guy's need to change ," Blaise said, looking down.

Draco stood and helped me up , hugged me and walked passed Blaise.

"I'm really sorry Tarey. I'm just scared that if we do get separated , you'll find other friends and we wont hang as much," he said, pulling me into a hug.

My eyes widened, Blaise never apologized, ever. I put my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him.

"I forgive you Blaise, I'm scared to," I said, letting him go.

He smiled , and nodded for me to go ahead.

* * *

(**Third Person) **

Hagrid greeted all the first years, and took them to the boats to travel to the school.

"If you guys follow those steps up and around you will be greeted by Professor McGonagall and she will explain the rules about being sorted," the giant stated, as all of the students made it to shore and were now standing in front of the magical castle.

* * *

**(Hermione's P.O.V)**

I followed the group up the stairs till we saw an older woman with a giant hat .

"Welcome, you guys will wait out here until I find out when Dumbledore is ready for you," she stated.

The group mumbled, I spotted the girl I saw on the train, odd that in this light we looked even more a like. She was leaning against the railing , paying attention to the woman , yet run her fingers through the blonde boys hair.

"You all will be sorted into four house Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Wait here , I'll return shortly." she said, walking into the great hall.

I felt a tap and turned around to see the girl standing behind me.

"Hi, ehm... did you ever find that boys toad?" she asked, playing with one of her smooth curls.

I small ribbett and a "Trevor" was heard, we both turned to see Neville quiet his toad.

"I take that as yes," she laughed, and held her hand out "Terralyn Graves, but you can call me Terra," she said.

"Hermione, " I said, shaking her hand.

"So what house do you want to be sorted into?" she asked.

Before I could answer her

"We're ready for you," McGonagall stated , walking back towards the big oak doors.

We followed her as she lead us through the Great Hall. She stopped in front of this hat, sitting on this stole in front of the Professor table.

"Now when I call your names, you will come up and be sorted into your houses. " she said.

I felt the panic start to fall in.

"Hermione Granger," she said, as I froze.

I started silently calming myself down

She placed the hat on my head as I stared at my fellow first years.

"Gryffindor," it shouted!

I smiled and walked off to the cheering Gryffindor table. I sat down, and waited for the next name to be called.

"Terralyn Graves," she called, as the dark haired girl came up and sat down at the chair.

* * *

**Terralyn's POV**

"Slytherin," the hat shouted.

I smiled largely at Draco and Blaise as I got up, walking towards the cheering Slytherin table. I sat down next to this girl who had blonde hair, as blonde as Draco's, pale blue eyes. I frowned and then remembered. Autumn Malfoy, Draco's cousin on his father's side. She was a grade above us but still really cool.

"Draco Malfoy," McGonagall called.

"Slytherin," the hat said

"Ronald Weasley," McGonagall called, as a red haired boy nervously made his way up to the hat.

"Another Weasley, I know what to do with you, Gryffindor," the had called.

Draco slid next to me, and nodded at his cousin.

"We made the same house," he smiled.

"So much for freaking out on the train," I said , as Blaise sat down across from us.

"Harry Potter," McGonagall called.

The hall quieted. I stared at the famous raven haired boy.

"Gryffindor," the Hat shouted , as the Gryffindor table shouted in joy.

"So the rumors are true," I said, looking over at the Gryffindor table wear Harry sat next to Ronald Weasley, and what looked like his brothers.

"Let the feast begin," Dumbledore said, raising his arms.

Food appeared in front of us. School was going to be awesome.

As I stood up to leave with rest of Slytherin house, Dumbledore, stood back up.

" Can Miss. Granger, Miss. Graves., and Mr. Potter all stay , we will take you to your houses later on tonight," he called.

I sat back down, Blaise and Draco looked back at me. I nodded for them to go on I would catch up with them later.

* * *

**So what did you all think of the girl's expierence on the train? And what do you think Dumbledore want's with them and Harry? Until next chapter! :) ~Draco'sWifey **


End file.
